YB's Anime Interview Show
by Yami Blue
Summary: My first HxH ficcie! ^_^ So easy on the flames...


Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter and if I get anything wrong please forgive me! *bows down/cowers before the reader* I've only downloaded the magna and I have never watched the DVDs!! T_T GOMEN!!  
  
  
  
Anime Interview Show  
  
  
  
*Before the show*  
  
Yami Blue: I hope everyone's here… ~~ Where are YOU going?  
  
Interview guest #5: Ewan… (A/N: see the note at the bottom of the page)  
  
*The show begins*  
  
Yami Blue: *runs on stage though a big fancy entrance and plops into a chair* Welcome to the first Anmie Interview Show!! Here I'll be interviewing anime characters and getting information about 'em! And our first guest is… GON from Hunter x Hunter!!  
  
Gon: *comes in from the back door and sits in a chair next to Yami Blue* Hello! ^_^  
  
Yami Blue: Uh… you're supposed to come out of there… *points to the big fancy entrance*  
  
Gon: But I want to come in from the back door!! *gives the hostess his stubborn face*  
  
Yami Blue: No, you can't! .  
  
Gon: Yes, I can! .  
  
Yami Blue: No!  
  
Gon: Yes!  
  
Yami Blue: No!  
  
Gon: Yes!  
  
Yami Blue: Fine (he's so stubborn…)… ~~ ok on with the show… Gon tell us about your self. ^_^  
  
Gon: Let's see… I'm 12 years old, um… I became a hunter so that I could find my father, Jinn.  
  
Yami Blue: And?  
  
Gon: …And… I like to use my fishing rod as a weapon! ^_^  
  
Yami Blue: …  
  
Gon: It's very handy! I whacked a ratfox on the head with it! ^_^  
  
Yami Blue: Cool! ^_^ Here's a question… do you think that you have any flaws?  
  
Gon: Sometimes I miscalculate my jumps, once I meant to jump 1 meter high but I jumped 3. ^_^0  
  
Yami Blue: Ooookaaaaaay. Next question… Are you gay? (who put that in???)  
  
Gon: What does gay mean?  
  
Yami Blue: O.o0 You don't know what it means???  
  
Gon: No! What? I'm only a naive preteen… ^_^0  
  
Yami Blue: Oy, forget it… Our next guest is… Killua!  
  
Killua: *comes in from the back door* Yo. ^_^  
  
Yami Blue: *mutters to herself* I really have to board up that door…  
  
Killua: *sits down next to Gon*  
  
Yami Blue: Hi Killua! So you're a good friend of Gon?  
  
Killua: Yup! I'm the same age as Gon.  
  
Yami Blue: I understand that you quit the family business.  
  
Killua: Yeah, it's true… I was tired of being an assassin and killing people. (it was getting boring…)  
  
Gon: Now he hangs around with me, Curapik and Leorio! ^_^  
  
Yami Blue: That's nice! Killua, what's your fighting technique?  
  
Killua: Uhh… that's a hard one… usually I just fight with my bare hands and sometimes I kill my opponents, it depends on what kind of mood I'm in. Like my blood-thirsty or angry mood.  
  
Yami Blue: …  
  
Gon: Don't worry, I got used to him killing people after a while.  
  
Yami Blue: *mutters to herself* A 12 year old ex-assassin running around killing people, scary but cool…  
  
Killua: What? They pissed me off…  
  
Gon: You really don't want to get him angry.  
  
Killua: Yup! Piss me off and DIE!! Mwahahahaha!!!!  
  
Yami Blue: Ok last question… Are you single?  
  
Killua: What kind of question is that?!?!?!?  
  
Yami Blue: *tries to look innocent* A good question… so are you WITH someone or not?  
  
Killua: Well no… I'm single. Why do you wanna know?  
  
Yami Blue: I dono… Just wanted to know ^_^  
  
Killua: Don't get any ideas…  
  
Yami Blue: What? I'm just a Killua Zodick fangirl. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ^_^  
  
Gon: *has no clue what going on 'cause he's too darn innocent* Weird… *looks at Yami Blue's cue cards* Let's see… the next guest is… Curapik!  
  
Curapik: *comes in from the back door* Hey everyone! ^_^  
  
Yami Blue: THAT'S IT!!! Please ask the questions Gon!! *gives him a copy of her cue cards and runs off to board up the back door*  
  
Everyone else: O.o0  
  
Gon: Alright then… *reads off the cue cards* Curapik, are you a boy or girl? (what's WITH these questions???)  
  
Curapik: I'm a GUY!! Why the heck do people think that I'm a girl???   
  
Gon: *cough* Hair *cough*  
  
Killua: *cough* Voice *cough*  
  
Gon: Eyes *cough*  
  
Killua: Physical *cough* Stature *cough* *cough*  
  
Curapik: ~~ I feel so respected…  
  
Yami Blue: Well you do look like a girl…  
  
Gon: How'd you get here? o.o  
  
Yami Blue: I finished boarding up the door! *jabs her thumb to the door which is totally board up and barricaded with random poker tables and bookshelves*  
  
Everyone else: O.o0  
  
Yami Blue: I heard that Curapik's eyes go red when ever he gets angry or when he sees a spider.  
  
Killua: Yeah… he gets scary when that happens.  
  
Yami Blue: Can you give us an example?  
  
Gon: Sure. *takes a real spider out of his pocket (Curapik doesn't notice) he then puts it on the floor*  
  
Killua: *in a toneless voice* Oh look, Curapik. There's a spider on the floor.  
  
Curapik: *his eyes go red and he walks over to the bug* GO TO HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *stomps on the spider with his foot* DIE! *stomp* DIE! *stomp* DIE! *stomp* DIE! *stomp* DIE! *stomp* DIE! *stomp* DIE! *stomp*…  
  
Everyone else: O.o0  
  
Curapik: …DIE! *stomp* DIE! *stomp* DIE! *stomp* DIE! *stomp* DIE! *stomp*…  
  
*After one hour*  
  
Curapik: …DIE! *stomp* DIE! *stomp* DIE! *stomp* DIE! *stomp* DIE! *stomp* DIE! *stomp* DIE! *stomp* DIE! *stomp* DIE! *stomp* DIE! *stomp* DIE! *stomp* …  
  
Killua: Uh, Curapik? I think that spider is beyond hell by now… -_-0  
  
Yami Blue: *uses Author Power (POWER-Power-power etc) and zaps the spider away* That's enough… we don't want the humane society to sue for spider abuse…  
  
Humane Society Representative: *walks in*  
  
Killua: Too late. ^_^0  
  
HSR: Your show abused a spider while on air, your fine is $23 Canadian. So cough it up!!!  
  
Yami Blue: *hands the HSR $23 Canadian* There!  
  
HSR: Thanks! ^_^ *walks out*  
  
Curapik: *whose eyes are back to normal* Opps! I guess I over did it a little… ^_^0  
  
Interview guest #4: That's an understatement…  
  
Yami Blue: Leorio! I didn't call you up yet! Anyways how did you get here???  
  
Leorio: Though the fire escape. ^_^  
  
Yami Blue: ARRRRRRRRG!!  
  
Gon: We should really get back to the show…  
  
Yami Blue: Leorio-  
  
Leorio: Leorio-SAN!!  
  
Yami Blue: (yah whatever…) Why did you become a hunter?  
  
Leorio: Because of money!!! Money! Money! Money! Money!!!!  
  
Yami Blue: So that you could become a doctor?  
  
Leorio: Yah that too…  
  
Yami Blue: Also… do you think that you have any character flaws?  
  
Leorio: Nope.  
  
Everyone else: *bursts out laughing* GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Leorio: Are you mocking me?  
  
Yami Blue: As a matter of fact: Yes. *continues to laugh*  
  
Leorio: -_-* What kind of flaws do you think I have?  
  
Curapik: You're delusional, hot headed, short tempered, clumsy, a pervert and-  
  
Yami Blue: -you ask stupid questions.  
  
Leorio: Are you mocking me?  
  
Yami Blue: See?  
  
Gon: She's got you there…  
  
Killua: Agreed.  
  
Leorio: Why is everyone picking on me??? *pouts in a corner*  
  
Yami Blue: Well he does have some good qualities…  
  
Gon: He's loyal! ^_^  
  
Yami Blue: Anything else?  
  
Gon: uh… he's loyal!! *sweatdrops*  
  
Killua: …  
  
Curapik: …  
  
Leorio: He's kind and generous.  
  
Yami Blue: Nice try Leorio…  
  
Killua: Well he's sorta caring.  
  
Curapik: But he's a real pervert.  
  
Yami Blue: But he's an okay doctor…  
  
Leorio: THANK YOU!!!  
  
Gon: *reads Yami Blue's cue cards* Who's guest number 5?  
  
Interview guest #5: *comes though the fancy entrance (Yami Blue: Finally! Someone else comes in properly!!! Arigatou!)*  
  
Killua: What are you doing here????  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*comercial break*  
  
  
  
Yami Blue: What do you think?  
  
Gon: *looks at the 7 pages* It's a little long…  
  
Yami Blue: Owell… who cares?  
  
*all the audiences' hands go up*  
  
Yami Blue: Well you did survive reading this… I'll be reading the reviews while I type up the other chapter! *glomps her Killua plushie as well as the real Killua* Cya!! ^0^  
  
Killua: Oi…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Major clue to who this guy is…but if you know don't tell anyone in the reviews, I want it to be a surprise for those who still don't know.) 


End file.
